The present invention relates to a portable tank having an improved bottom and top configuration. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stamped-sloped configuration for the bottom or top of a portable tank having improved features with regard to manufacture and use of the tank.
Previous portable tank configurations are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,235,438 to Chynoweth; 1,430,000 to Bell; 2,180,185 to Weiss; 2,339,303 to Tillery; 3,096,900 to Breneman; 3,186,607 to Lubenow; 4,648,521 to Thomas et al; 4,840,284 to Snyder; 4,557,406 to Olinger et al; and 4,785,958 to Snyder.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved tank configuration with regard to the bottom and top portions thereof, wherein a die is employed to stamp a formed member which may be employed as either the top or the bottom head for a portable container, and which is constructed so that all welding is eliminated in the corner and outlet portions of the container A trim machine is employed to remove uneven edges from the formed part.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stamped configuration in which a draw formed tank bottom is formed so as to allow complete and full drainage of the tank bottom.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved tank bottom and top configuration in which all welded corner inserts are eliminated.
It is a further object of the invention to allow the top and bottom heads of a portable container to be finish trimmed to exact dimensions so as to facilitate the assembly of these parts to the shell of the tank.